


Acts of Misconstrued Indecency

by FreelanceDreamer



Series: Bleach Advent Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Shunsui is shameless, Ukitake is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelanceDreamer/pseuds/FreelanceDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick little drabble – exams start tomorrow so it’s been a struggle to get everything done and still put as much love and dedications into these stories as I can. I hope you’re all still enjoying them, hopefully the next couple of days will be a little bit better in terms of finding time to write. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acts of Misconstrued Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble – exams start tomorrow so it’s been a struggle to get everything done and still put as much love and dedications into these stories as I can. I hope you’re all still enjoying them, hopefully the next couple of days will be a little bit better in terms of finding time to write. Enjoy!

Shunsui and Jūshirō had been found in compromising positions far too many times to count. The majority of the time it happened by accident, mixed with misunderstanding. It wasn’t uncommon for many first year students at the Academy to trip over their own feet while learning proper positions and stances, and neither Shunsui nor Jūshirō had been immune to that. Many students fell over each other, but most were embarrassed and tried to get back up as quickly as possible. Shunsui’s nature made it so that he never passed up the opportunity to embarrass others when he ended up on top of Jūshirō, who never really felt anything more than exasperated by Shunsui’s antics.

It happened even after they’d become officers of the Gotei 13; through some circumstance they’d end up in an awkward position that was easily misinterpreted. It didn’t help that most people assumed that they were sleeping together – it allowed for people to take a look at the circumstance and come up with the complete wrong answer; which for the most part didn’t bug them.

It had worked out well for the SWA, they’d been able to make some money off of a photo shoot that had enthralled Shunsui and that Jūshirō had reluctantly agreed too, where the main story had been on of romance between them. Neither of them had really expected the photos to be so popular – their story was an old that they’d thought had faded into obscurity. Nonetheless, the income from the photos was so great that the SWA had bothered them for months to do a second one, only losing interest when Hisagi and Kira had become popular.

One particular morning, Jūshirō – in an attempt to help out Nanao who had inadvertently expressed her frustration over her captain’s unwillingness to work - had hidden Shunsui’s sake to get him to stop slacking off and get some work done. It was an old trick, and before noon Jūshirō sensed his oldest friend’s spiritual pressure in the Thirteenth division. Minutes later, the door to his office slid open and Jūshirō tried to maintain his composure under Shunsui’s gaze.

“Morning, Ukitake.” Shunsui greeted cordially.

Jūshirō inclined his head, “Morning. What brings you here?”

Shunsui arched an eyebrow, “I think you know exactly why I’m here.”

Jūshirō leaned back is his chair, trying to look as innocent and nonchalant as possible. “I don’t think I do.”

Shunsui grinned, “You think I won’t find it? I know you, Ukitake. I know all of your hiding spots.”

As he spoke, Shunsui began to slowly walk the perimeter of the room. Jūshirō resisted the urge to turn his body to track the movement, it would only tip Shunsui off; he was very good at reading people.

Jūshirō figured out Shunsui’s plan only seconds before Shunsui pounced on him, too late to prevent or counter the movement.

“Kyōraku!” Jūshirō shouted, indignantly.

“Of course you’d keep it on you,” Shunsui murmured as they struggled. “You’ve underestimated my ability to get you out of you clothes.”

Jūshirō was tempted to laugh, but he was too focused on trying to get Shunsui’s hands out of his uniform. He’d figured that Shunsui would at least search some of the more obvious and common hiding places before figuring it out. Just as Shunsui was about to get his hands on the bottle the door to Jūshirō’s office slid opening, causing both men to freeze.

“Captain Ukitake?”

Jūshirō’s hand tightened almost to the point of pain on Shunsui’s arm. They’d been caught in many indecent positions before, but they’d never been caught with Shunsui’s hand down his shirt in his own office before.

“Ahh…Kuchiki-san. Everything is…fine. Captain Kyōraku and I just need to sort something out.”

Jūshirō tried valiantly not to blush as Rukia’s gaze flickered between the two captain before a look of slight resignation came over her features. She bowed before closing the door.

As soon as the door closed Jūshirō through Shunsui off of him, the latter grinning triumphantly at his success in finding his alcohol.

“Are you happy now?” Jūshirō groaned.

“My day just got better,” Shunsui said offhandedly.

“Get. Out.”

Shunsui’s laughter could be heard throughout the division.


End file.
